Warm Blood
by KittyofDoom45
Summary: Vera Belmont, once a kind and loving wife turned into a jealous murderer. The young French woman is now a widow and has been on the run for three years with her miracle child, hoping to find a safe haven. There is one place, the Black Order, but can it really be the safe haven Vera is hoping for? WARNING character deaths later on.


Other summary: A wife, a murderer, a widow but most importantly a mother. Vera must escape the path she created and find a new one for herself and her only child Michelle. Joining the Black Order may or may not have been the best idea towards the goal of a simple life.

This is my first fanfic in years. It took me, literally, forever to figure out how I wanted this to go because I want to keep this as canon as possible. I still have a lot of planning I would like to do for this piece. I always have theories and ideas swarming in my mind, good and bad. Please feel free to give me advice, possible ideas (which I will do my best to consider into this story) and I would REALLY appreciate constructive criticism.

This story's timeline will take place the day after Cross was declared "dead/missing"and will end right around the time Alma Karma's arc finishes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or the characters Hoshino has created, I only own the OCs you will see throughout this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Vera grew fond of the churches in Greece over her three-week stay. There was a certain warmth she felt while in the Orthodox Churches, making it a daily routine to go and pray. She strolled down the aisle, fingers brushing against smooth wood of each column bench until she stood at the altar. and eyes always wandering at the stain glass images from above. She stopped at the altar with one intention in mind, to wash away all these cynical feelings from her body and mind.

The day after she arrived in Kavala, Greece with her daughter, the nightmares started again, depriving her of sleep. It was the same nightmare every time it decided to torment her mind. It frightened her how real the dream felt and there has been more than one incident where she's woken up in tears. She experienced it once she didn't need to experience it again. What she hated the most from her mind turning against her, was how worried her little one was for her. Michelle always had that concerned look on her face, even voiced that she wish she could do something to help her mother but knew there was nothing she could do for her at this moment.

The young French woman stopped at the iconostasis at the front of the church, blue eyes running over each individual miniature stain glass image before her gaze was fixated on the standing figure of Christ. Vera stared for a long moment, wrapping up to hold her rosary with both of her hands before bowing her head to pray.

_"Almighty God, our heavenly Father:  
I have sinned against you,  
through my own fault,  
in thought, and word, and deed,  
and in what I have left undone."_

Flashes of blood invaded her mind causing her to flinch. She could feel the blood on her skin, crawling and sinking into her flesh and for a moment she had the urge to scratch her skin raw until the feeling wasn't there anymore. She couldn't wash away her sins, she caused their deaths but Christ would free her of her sins. _'He will cleanse me and I will be free,'_ positive thinking, this was a place of peace and tranquility, something that she needed to keep in mind.

_"For the sake of your Son our Lord Jesus Christ,  
forgive me all my offenses;  
and grant that I may serve you  
in newness of life,  
to the glory of your Name."_

This time her husband's face appeared in her mind and it took everything within her not to break down then and there. No matter how much anger she felt towards him at that time, she still loved him with every fiber of her being. During the last three years, Vera would have moments where she would withdraw herself from reality and stay in her mind. She could see him in there, smiling and speaking sweet words to her again. Her daydreams never lasted long, because the mistress would ruin everything. The mistress's accented voice piercing her ears and hatred would soon consume her being. She tried to be wholesome and forgiving within the house of God but there will always be bitterness and loathing towards that woman.

A twisted pain welled up in her chest when she couldn't recall what either of them looked like. She admitted to herself that it was partly her fault for forgetting; back then all she wanted was to forget. Forget about the man she cherished, forget about the woman who ruined her life, forget about the car accident that took both of them when they decided to go on a rendezvous behind her back. It was karma at work, dealing out a cruel win-lose situation. The mistress was gone as she hoped but so was her husband, leaving her and her child to fend for themselves.

_"Amen."_

It was almost like an automatic relief when that last word left her lips, as if a large weight was finally lifted from her shoulders. All she could think about was going to London to her new home. For three years, she longed for a home, a simple life that she could share with her daughter.

It was God who had her accidentally stumble upon a muscular foreign man after her street performance a few days ago.

It was His doing to have those hellish creatures attack her and Michelle late at night. He sent the same foreign man from earlier that day to rescue them, attacking those creatures with two giant blades and cutting them down. To have her defend herself for the first time against something unworldly. The magical bracelet turned into the ring blade she used in street performances, not entirely sure what compelled her to toss the blade but when she did, it went right through the monster and cut it in two.

And it was Him who granted her wish. The man, whom she later found out went by the name of Sokaro Winters, offered (giving her no real choice to reject) to take her to a place where she could assist the Father. All the way in London; she would have preferred if this place had been somewhere in France but beggars can't be choosers.

Vera bowed low to the image of her Lord, whispering a soft 'thank you' before leaning back up and walking down the aisle to the door outside. As she opened the door the day seemed to hold a bright future ahead of her. As she left the church, she wondered what awaited her and her child at the Black Order and if she could finally call some place home.

* * *

I will try to update every Wednesday or sooner if I'm able to, and as a closing for every chapter, I'd like to give you readers two questions to think about (or something that may have come to mind before).

**1) Do you think all Fallen Ones turn out to look like Suman's Fallen One (a torso, more or less) or do you think they have different appearances?**

**2) Do you think the Noah of Wrath will be reborn? If so, do you think they will share the same attributes as Skin, be different from Skin but somewhat similar or completely different from the deceased Noah?**

_Until next time!~_


End file.
